The Race
by FroggyFran
Summary: It's yet another contest. 182769 TYL yaoi phonesex masterbation oneshot


Vongola Decimo was a patient and strong man. But when it came to personal matters, he wasn't tough at all.

After his morning meeting, he returned to his large office to finish his paperwork alone. It wasn't like he wanted to be alone, per say. He could always do without Lambo and Reborn fighting, or Ryohei bursting in and being extreme. But his office looked strangely empty with no one but himself to fill it. His desk was in the middle of the room, facing the large mahogany doors and a wall-sized window. His eyes drifted to things he didn't usually notice: The flower vase on the armoire was chipped at the neck's lid, probably from a scuffle between Reborn and Lambo; the Steingraeber & Söhne piano he kept in the corner (Gokudera played for him every Tuesday night) was a little lopsided, one leg shorter than the rest; The Bukhara rug Basil bought him was starting to fray, most likely from all the pacing he had been doing lately.

Tsuna sighed. He needed to buy new furniture, apparently. But that was beside the point.

The phone on the corner of his desk was intimidating, yet awfully friendly looking. He looked from his paperwork to the device and back again, contemplating. One phone call couldn't hurt...but who to call?

He wasn't going to trouble all his friends outside the mafia, and all his guardians were out: Gokudera was with Bianchi and Shamal for some party, Yamamoto was out training with Squalo again, Lambo was off with Reborn doing god knows what, Ryohei usually crushes the phones he buys him (he wasn't going to chance it), so that left...

Mukuro and Hibari.

He shivered.

Hibari had always been a mysterious man. He was only there for Tsuna when he absolutely needed him; otherwise, he was with his organization, hiding away somewhere. Hibari would, however, visit Tsuna unexpectedly sometimes, lavishing (if he could even call it that) him with gifts from his travels: kompeito from Tokyo, digestives from Bristol, hybrid tea roses from Austria, chocolates straight from Neuhaus in Brussels...

He snapped from his thoughts before it went farther than it needed to, red-faced and jittery.

On the other hand, Mukuro was also mysterious. He remained beyond Tsuna's radar like always, but brought his mission reports through Chrome. The few times a year he'd see Mukuro were only special occasions, like his birthday or Christmas or New Years. And those visits were always his favorite days of the year, memories of sweet nights and even sweeter words...

His knee abruptly jerked up into the desk, making him curse colorfully as he bit his lip. There would be a sizeable bruise.

All the thinking and nothing being done was killing the young man. With shaking hands, he dialed the numbers. He brought the phone to his ear, letting out a wavering breathe, waiting.

"Beep, beep, beep..."

"Come on," he whispered.

"Beep, beep, bee- Yes?"

His throat constricted and his oxygen was gone.

"...Hibari-san?" he croaked. He immediately felt dumb, like a love struck girl.

"Yes, what is it? Do you need me?"

The words stuck in his head and refused to leave. His face turned even redder.

"I was...I was just wondering what you were up to," he managed to get out, swiveling in his fancy leather chair. He listened to the slow collected sound of Hibari's breathing, and felt his heart beat fast.

"...That is very unlike you, herbivore. You know how important my privacy and independence is. We've discussed this."

In all truth, Hibari was on his way back to the base from Wuhan, a new bouquet of Blush China in tow. He was going to surprise Tsuna again, but his unexpected call made him a little annoyed, a little more tentative to keep it a secret.

Tsuna smiled to his empty office. "I know, sorry...I'm just...I just feel strange today."

Hibari drove a little faster, the speed limit a thing of the past.

"Tsunayoshi," he barked. Tsuna jumped. "Are you ill?"

"N-No, of course not, I'm fine!" he defended. His stomach was feeling a little knotted, and his heart was beating too fast, but it was no sickness. His face heated thoroughly. "I j-just...Hibari-san..."

And Hibari understood.

His eyes darted across traffic, to his passenger seat filled with roses, to his clock. How long would it take until he was home?

"Tsunayoshi," he said again, this time much softer. He heard the barely contained whimper on the other line. "Is anyone with you?"

"N-No," he whispered, closing his legs tight to keep the need away. It wasn't helping, but what else could he do? "I'm a-a-alone."

"Good," he snapped, "because I want no one hearing this besides you."

Tsunayoshi nodded to himself, taking a deep unsteady breath. "Mm-hmm."

"When I get back," he started, "do you know what the first thing I'm going to do is?"

"N-No, Hibari-san..."

"I am going to kiss you."

Tsuna went silent, his throat tight and his eyes burning. "Y-Yeah?"

"Yes. And then do you know what I'm going to do?"

Tsuna found himself looking down at his throbbing need, almost ready to touch it. He wanted to wait for Hibari, even if it took days. "...N...No..."

"I am going to fuck you until you can't walk anymore."

Before Tsuna could even utter a moan, a voice let itself be heard.

"Kufufu. How vulgar phone-sex is...Do the Japanese have any taste these days?"

Silence. Tsuna held his breath, not only from the sound of Mukuro, but also for the impending doom that was about to be heard.

"You son of a fuck," Hibari whispered, road-rage mode activated. 70 miles an hour was nothing anymore. "How the fuck did you tap this?"

"Simple," he said, "I'm an illusionist. There are few things I can't do."

Mukuro had really just been on small errands with Chrome all day, and felt the need to call Tsuna. The line had been busy, but it was child's play to fix that. With the sound of a boss in need, Mukuro sent Chrome back to Kokuyo Land and was off to the Vongola mansion.

"Staying out of other people's business for one, you bastard."

Tsuna shivered. "G-G-Guys, really...T-This is unnecessary..."

"Now, Kyoya...Tsunayoshi-kun is not just yours, but mine as well. I know your mother never taught you to share, but at your age, you should have learned it on your own by now."

"Shut your filthy mouth already."

"Both of you: quit it!"

They were silent. Tsuna was still trembling, his desire unrelenting and near painful. He leaned over the desk and panted.

"I...I need someone."

"Me," they answered simultaneously. So it began: the contest.

"Tsunayoshi, I'm going to fuck you and you will love it. You'll feel me for days."

He moaned, finally pressing a hand to his crotch.

"Kufufu. Italians are bigger than the Japanese, Tsunayoshi-kun. You love my cock, don't you?"

He couldn't deny it. He opened the zipper of his pants.

"Damn it, you fucking love it when I tie you to the headboards and pound you down. You're so beautiful like that."

"Oya oya, did you like my illusions? Did you like two of me on you at once? You were so loud!"

Tsuna whined into the phone, hand fisting his erection slowly.

And quickly, Hibari was parked and running for the mansion.

Mukuro's pace quickened as the base was in sight.

"P-P-Please!" he cried, his stomach in peril.

"Don't worry," they answered in chorus, "Just remember."

Hibari held the cell phone receiver close to his neck, merely listening to Tsuna's heavy panting as he bolted down hallway after hallway, narrowly dodging sharp corners and scurrying maids.

Mukuro charged through the front door, easily waved off by the doorman, and up the stairs faster than a bullet. Tsuna's moans were driving him crazy, making him run until he actually began to feel fatigue. Determination exterminated it quickly.

They met in the hall, staring each other down, each with a slim phone pressed to their ears. They could not speak out at the same time, in fear of Tsuna catching on.

At that moment, they shared a temporary and silent truce. For Tsuna, they thought.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," Hibari whispered. He looked to Mukuro, who had placed a hand lightly on the door. He nodded, grinning.

"Kufufu. Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm going to make you mine once again, make you mine again and again until you are ready to explode."

But he did just that, coming over his clenched fist with a scream they not only heard over the phones, but through the thick doors. He pressed his face against his cool desk and moaned loudly, arching impossibly. He heard the doors to his office open, but in his current state, all he could do was look up to see his two guardians closing their phones with audible clicks, throwing them to the side, and taking a step forward.

Tsuna could only smile.


End file.
